everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Aira de Kan
"DON'T YOU DARE LAY A FINGER ON MY BEST FRIEND!" - Aira protecting Hebi from Minami Mizuno Aira de Kan is the daughter of Kukulkan, Serpent of the 9 Winds. She is a Rebel as she wants to repent for all of her father's sins and live a normal life. Her weapon is a cane names Hurricane. She no longer attends Ever After High and is currently taking refuge in New Troy along with the other members of the Rebel Mythos.After the events of the final battle, Aira settles down in the human world as a motorcyclist and derby racer. Personality Aira is shown to be very passive, only resorting to combat if necessary. She also has a very relaxed and mellow nature, she has a kind and sweet temperament and a gentle soul. She lost control of her legs but it doesn't seem to bother her. Though she was often bullied because of her disability, she always lets it roll down her back and doesn't really care about the mean comment about her. Unless if it involves her friends, then it's a different story all together. She has hemophobia and PTSD, like most of her fellow Rebels, so she is wise and understanding. She has a biker-like attitude when it comes to fighting. Appearance Aira has medium bronze skin, yellow eyes and chest length dark red hair which has an undercut on her right side and is tied into a tight braid. She wears a black and red tank top, a black motorcycle jacket, black jeans with red lines running along the sides and black biker boots, she also wears a pair of brown and red goggles and black leather gloves. For training she wears a black and red high collar crop top, black shorts and bandages around her waist and arms. Her weapon can split into 3 parts, the weapon itself and 2 walking appendages, when she wears these they add an extra 4 centimeters to her height and they have metallic like braces around her legs which allow her to walk as she is paralyzed from the knees down. Normally she rides a remote controllable wheelchair. She has multiple scars along her arms and legs from her childhood. Her appearance has been altered in season 2, her hair is now short and asymmetrical, her outfit changes slightly with her jacket becoming a vest and her tank top is changed to a tube top and her gloves are now dark grey. Abilities Aira, despite her disabilities, is said to be one of the deadliest fighters in the Rebels' corner. She can quickly analyze an opponent and get to their weak spot. Her weapon allows her to walk and she can use it as an energy lance to deliver a devastating blow or as a sword. Her fighting style is very similar to Hebi Hachibi, as she specializes in pressure points and disarming, so she can easily knock-out her opponents quickly and effectively. She is also a master at her aerokenetic abilities, she can create gusts of winds and miniature tornadoes.This ability is further amplified by her glyphs. She can also ride a motorbike but only if she had her appendages on and she has a passion for derby racing even becoming a professional racer later on in life. How she fits into her myth Kukulkan was a God who demanded blood sacrifices from mortals, but one day he set eyes on a beautiful woman who was about to be sacrificed, so he whisked down from the skies and took her to be his wife. This resulted in Aira's birth months later, but because her mother was still supposed to be sacrificed, she was hunted down and killed, leaving Aira to be raised by her father. However the attack resulted in her losing her wings and control of her legs, years rolled by and Aira was 'trained' by her father to receive his sacrifices, she was horrified and traumatized by the sight of innocents being killed to satisfy him, whenever she refused to take part in the sacrificial ritual, she would be punished by blood letting in multiple barbaric ways and treated harshly as she doesn't have wings and thus was seen as nothing but a punching bag to her father. She was abused and used in sacrifices so much that she developed hemophobia and PTSD and was eventually forced to come to EAH. Category:Rebels Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mayan Mythology